The Strength Within
by Roaring Flame Cat
Summary: Saitama faces his most resilient opponent yet...


Chapter 1: Ass Crossed Lovers

Carnage Kabuto laid limp on the bloodied the floor as Saitama delivered the devastating blow to the temple, resulting in a shit storm of green goop covering the immediate surrounding area. Genos stood off to the side in disbelief as to what he just witnessed and the sudden rush of confusing feelings that overtook his body. His temperature rose as if he was an easy bake oven putting in a batch of brownies for the first time. "Genos, we need to catch the sale. We can still make it!" Exclaimed Saitama as he wiped off the radioactive green goop from his piss yellow suit. "Can we take a breather really quick. I'm trying to take everything that's just happened over the past couple of hours.", Genos said. "Is it true that all you do is 100 push-ups, a 100 sit-ups and a 10 kilometer run every single day? That would only make your physical strength incredibly strong, what about your other needs?" "What do you mean?" Saitama exclaimed. "Well master, everyone has physical needs as well as emotional and social needs. How do you strengthen those?" "Well that's easy Genos, I have you!" Saitama exclaimed. "But that only takes care of your social needs, what about your emotional needs? Everyone needs some lovin' every now and then, even the mightiest of super heroes like you" Genos said, as internally, his balls felt bluer than any ocean. "I…I…I never really thought about that. I've been too busy punching fuckers to really think about doing the dirty and shit" Genos then said to his master, "Well, Saitama, I need to tell you something then, and please do not be mad, I can't help but feeling this way but, after seeing you beat the shit out of that alien cunt-fucker-mcgullicuty, I want to fuck your brains out." "Wait..Wha.." Said Saitama. "I've always loved you Genos, but I didn't know you felt that way before, you shuld of said something. But if you need to release some of your pent up energy, I would be a bad master if I denied you that." And without hesitation Genos takes off his pants and mounts his maqster's like a spider monkey longing for a nice, ripe, and juicy banana. Except instead of a spider monkey longing for yellow fruit, its Genos, longing for his masters ding dong. As Genos sat upon his masters lap, Saitama's face appeared more blank and emotionless than what was previously thought to be humanely possible. "Forgive me master, for I have sinned" said Genos. Then BAM! He rips off his masters pants and tidey wideies and throws them off to the side, soaking in the green goop of the recentely deceased alien bitch. Genos took off his pants as well and prepares his pleasure tube for the pounding of a life time when Saitama said "Wait, you aren't gonna suck me off first? How am I supposed to fuck your brains out if I am limper than a piece of cooked spaghetti?" "How rude of me" Genos exclaimed "Sometimes a rude lover, let me make it up to you." Genos hopped off of One Punch Man's lap and precedes to put his masters weiner into his moist mouth cavern. Saitamas weiner was as plain, white, and wrinkle free as his face, but the recent excitement has got him sprung like spring. Genos worked up and down his masters shaft, making sure to lick every inch in order to make up for his hastiness earlier. After seven minutes of the robot's blowing, Saitama blew a load right into his face, turning his protégé into a metallic, walking talking toaster strudel. "Hey!" Genos exclaimed "You could of gifven me a courtesy warning before you almost short circuited my jaw line" And that's when he noticed that his master was still hard as rock. In shock he said "Huh, I can see why people never call you One Pump Man" The experience has taken Genos through a pleasurable mind fuck as he had to take a step back and admire his master in all his glory. Saitama's magnificently plain face shined in the room as his forehead reflected the lights of the laboratory they were pleasuring each other in. His penis stood erect which could compare to majesty to the Himalayas , while in size to a below average cucumber. "I hope I'm not going to fast for you bro, it's been a while since I've ever felt like this before, and even longer since I was able to act on it." Said Genos. "You're okay" replied his master. "Now. I think there was a hole of yours that you need fillin" Genos got on all fours and prepared his butt hole as Saitama spit on his hand, wiped the robots chocolate startfish and stuck his man meat inside of his apprentice. Genos moaned in what can be described as the most sensational pain he ever felt. In fact he didn't even know he had pleasure receptors along his anus, but alas he does. Saitama's every thrust caused Genos to moan and as the anal pounding went forward, Saitama was emotionally becoming more and more amazed as what he was feeling. He thought to himself "How have I never felt this amount of pleasure before? How could I have never experienced that amazing thing that is my apprentices ass?" Soon, he knew, that for the rest of his life, he addicted to the pleasurable sensation he felt within his firemans helmet. "Fuck me harder" shouted Genos and without thinking or hesitation One Punch Man pulled out his penis, cocked his shoulder back, and with the force of a thousand ladies on their period fighting for the last tampon at the market, he thrusted forward his fist thru Geno's sphincter and for what seemed like an eternity an d what was actually only about 17 seconds the young apprentice laid limp and motionless on the ground. "Oh shit, I killed him!" Saitama thought to himself and as quick as Saitama ruptured his students ass like a dam breaking over a city in a valley, he awoke with the happiest fucking face he has ever seen on the robots face. "That was amazing! I have never felt a sudden rush of such powerful feelings! It actually short circuited my power supply." He exclaimed. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Said Saitama. "You're the first person to ever survive one of my punches! You're ass is literally the strongest opponent I have ever had to deal with. I've been waiting for this challenge all of my life and I'm not gonna let this opportunity slip away from my eager finger tips!" Saitama slowly drew back his fist from inside the moist man cave that was Genos' rectum and proceeded to alternate what would be to most people a lethal strike's that tickled the metallic asterisk. The shocking sensation Genos felt could only be compared to a stingray strike in Steve Irwin's body. After 23 minutes of the Rocky Balboa-esque fisting, the superhero stopped as Genos and Saitama were both ready to cum. In a cult like efficiency and unison, the both came at the same time over the deceased Carnage looking like a stream of toilet paper celebrating the death of the foe as well as their new found feelings and sexual desires for one another.

Chapter 2: The marketplace anal annihilation

"Well, that was amazing, but we should probably get going if you still want to make the sale down at the market." Said Genos. "You are probably right, we need to hurry ASAP, I need to do some grocery shopping. I've been running low on food recently" And without another moment wasted, they made it to the marketplace with two hours to spare. The duo spent half an hour picking up an assortment of fruits, veggies, and some objects for interior decorating. While doing some more browsing they came across a vendor. "Tired from walking around and doing shopping? Need to take a break?" said the vendor I am probably gonna name Jerry. "While for a low fee of 8 dollars you can rent out this room for half an hour to take a load off and relax!" As that single last phrase was uttered, Genos was triggered like a gun freshly fired. "Saitama, my love, I feel those urges coming back to me, why don't we go over to that vendor who's name is Jerry and use his services?" Without any time wasted, One Punch Man slapped 8 dollars on the vendors booth, ran back to his student, and with groceries they both sprinted at the speed of a cheetah trying to chase a human but not going too fast so the man has a bit of encouragement that he can actually escape but once he thinks that he is scot free the cheetah speeds up a bit and gets right behind the dude, they make it in the room and rip of each others clothes. Genos laid on Saitama's naked chest, passionately throat fucking him with his tongue in hopes that it'd make up for the lack of foreplay from their previous sexual encounter. Their nipples became fully erect at attention as if they were the Presidents secret serviceman, saluting him as he walked past. After a while, the foreplay slowed down and Genos wanted more of what was brought to his fun factory before they left for the marketplace. Saitama nodded and stuck his painfully average member into the red star that was Genos's butt and proceeded to thrust back in forth in rhythm with the music which was joyfully being played outside. The noise echoed throughout the compact bamboo shack which became their love prism and resonated outside ever so slightly. Jerry caught the noise with his listening organ and wanted to intervene but he then thought to himself "Fucking goddammit. I did say anything. This is what I get Jerry. Make a shack where people can rest in and do anything they want Jerry. I knew I should of became a gardener instead but fuck it. This is what I get following my dreams." He looked up into the sky and said "sorry mama, I let you down." While Jerry's dream were broken, Genos's ass was not and he has proceeded to take an anal thrashing that makes every single battle Saitama has ever had look like two orphans fighting in a sandbox in comparison. Although the penetration was rough, Genos drew weary and bored of the constant thrusting. "Hey Saitama, can we mix things up a bit, I'm getting pretty bored over here and I need to spice up this love life we have if my butthole is ever going to pucker again." "I've got the perfect idea then if you're willing to do anything." Saitama responded. Genos nodded in silence and that was the plain faced heroes que. He reached over to the bags of groceries and hastily started taking all sorts of produce and proceeded to shove them up the robots ass. Soon Genos's ass looked like a Thanksgiving gourd as his butthole was a bouquet of a wide variety of vegetables and fruit. Genos smiled in pain and pleasure as Saitama abused him in ways never thought legal and humanly possible before as history was being made in that fateful love shack of sweat, tears, groceries, and lovers. But with no warning, Genos's ass couldn't take it and proceeded to fart fruit, veggies, and a tiny bit of shit, ruining the masterpiece that Saitama previously made. In anger Saitama said "You're going to regret that!" and proceeded to pull command strips out of his grocery bag and attached giant 10" cucumbers to each finger on his right hand. Genos's laid there in preparation as he could no longer look behind him due to the intense pain he was feeling and could only try to prep himself for what was about to happen. With a full wind up, hand cocked behind his head, Saitama screamed to the heavens, "ONE PUNCH!" and proceed to give Genos with the force of 1000 suns, a cucumber finger tip enhanced jolt haymaker right to his ass. The robots metal sphincter tore a bit as oil was dripping onto the bamboo floor. And just as the floor began to wreak of oil and filth, Jerry knocked on the door and said their half hour was up and the market was about to close. The duo of lovers in silence and agony picked up their sexual tornado aftermath off the floor and made the long walk of shame home, where they still must do their daily regiment of exercises in fear of losing their strength. Although that was the most brutal time Genos's ass was demolished, it definitely wouldn't be their last as neighbors have claimed to hear the trademark ONE PUNCH! scream from their home followed by robotic sobbing day and night from that day onward.


End file.
